Tābin
Main Character Tābin (タービン, Literally means Turbine) is the name of a mysterious ninja, who's only known affiliations are the Land of Lightning, his birthplace and Getsugakure, his village where he came to settle. Born with Kaguya blood from 's mother, he inherited the Shikotsumyaku, being one of the few rare users of it. A master of his Kekkei Genkai and broading its usage, he has earned his monkier The Spiraling Osteo Force, a name he is feared for throughout the lands. He is currently the Leader of Getsugakure's Navy and the right-hand man to the Tsukikage, Kinpa. He leads the Land of Moon Trade Center, while keeping tabs with Chinka and the Land of the SKy where the main village is located. Background Birth Tābin's heritage goes back towards the time of the Third Shinobi World War, where his mother (also Kimimaro's mother), a Kaguya outcast, was shunned from the clan. She almost gave the secrets of the clan over to Kirigakure, as an attempt to create peace between Kiri and the war hungry Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya Clan Patriarch hunted her until she escaped the Land of Water entirely on a boat. She ended up crash-landing in the Land of Lightning. She wandered for some years before settling with a ninja who had barely escaped Kumo-nin (Kumo had captured him from an unknown village during the war). The ninja, who was stuck in the land, had settled in a small town far outside Kumo. Marrying the ninja, Kimimaro's mother would eventually give birth to Tābin. His mother would die three years later, without the knowledge that her son had gained the seeds for the rare Shikotsumyaku, just as his step brother, Kimimaro. When his mother was on her deathbed, her final wish was for Tābin's safety. As such, the ninja trained Tābin for the next seven years to make him a master of basic ninja skills and the Wind Release. Tābin became a prodigy, being able to master it at age 10. Things continued to go good for Tābin, until that one fateful day. Death of His Father Escape: The Land of Lightning A New Home Personality Tābin is a very calcuating, reserved individual, who doesn't get worked up for the most part. He is also very inventive, having adapted his Kekkei Genkai and explored its uses, way more then Kimimaro. Also, he is very adaptable on the battlefield, being able to think on his feet and make plans in the heat of battle. Nindō/Dream Tābin's ninja way and dream have been greatly affected by the way he grew up, with both of his parents being 'sacrificed to a corrupt and greedy world.' His one and only dream so far is to bring peace to this world, so no one has to deal with the world that took what was most dear to him. His ninja way is to protect what he cares about the most, the best he can. Tābin believes whatever he cares for most dear is the most important, and as such, he will do anything for it. Tābin's most dear thing right now is his village and his friends, such as Saku, Kinpa, Chinka, Hamaya, Michiru and Tsukiyo. Appearance Abilities Tābin is a master shinobi and is feared, revered and respected throughout the shinobi world. He is very skilled and an adept shinobi, from the rumors. But his actual abilities have yet to be seen in a large-scale battle. No matter, he is still thought to be a very powerful ninja as he leads the feared Naval Force of the Moon. Shikotsumyaku Mastery Tābin is known as a master of this rare bone art. By using his chakra control, and chakra flow to infuse his calcium with chakra, he is given complete manipulation of his skeletal structure. Having studied under the revered Muzai before, he possesses the same control over his osteoblast and osteoclast cells as the legendary Kaguya. By understanding the structure of bones, Tābin places himself as one of the great Kaguya's, able to create and manipulate bone. And not just his own. With his training and years of dedication to the bone art, especially under Muzai, Tābin has learned his master's skills of the trade, such as allowing bone to grow from anywhere, or dismantling it at atomic and molecular levels. Tābin's manipulation and creation of bones allows him to fight on whims, controlling his structure and/or creating bone shaped with his chakra and mind. Surpassing the need for hand seals as well, Tābin can utilize his mastery to be a great force on the battlefield. *'Generation & Creation:' *'Shaping:' *'Manipulation:' *'Properties:' Shikotsumyaku and Nature Combos Shikotsumyaku and Animal Crosses Legendary Shikotsumyaku Healing Factor Taijutsu Shikotsumyaku-Enhanced Taijutsu Nature Transformation Natural Energy Kenjutsu Bone Crusher Sensory Perception Summoning Technique As a Kaguya, Tābin can summon ninja horses to aid him in battle. His particular horse, Cyclone helps him in his nature transformation as well. Equipment *'Bone Crusher:' *'Guns:' *'Hooks:' Synopsis Trivia *Tābin is actually Kimimaro's half-brother, and is the only other known shinobi who inherited the Shikotsumyaku. *Tābin's Databook: **His hobbies are writing, and protecting whatever he cares about the most. **Tābin desires to bring peace to the world, to pick off where Naruto left off. **Tābin has officially completed 23 missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 3 S-rank for his village. **He loves sweets and fruits, but despises anything without good taste or flavor. His favorite fruits and sweets are grapes and chocolate. **His most used quotes are: "To ensure a better world, to break a cycle, you must first look at yourself, and make sure you have the will to change. To change a cycle, we must be able to change ourselves for the creation of peace." and "To the creative mind, impossible is not a mind blocker, but a mind starter." *Tābin's appearance is based from Cobra from Fairy Tail. Category:Approved Article Category:Getsugakure (Chix)